The Albatross
by LikeTearsInRain
Summary: Captain Santana Lopez is one of the best smugglers in the galaxy. After taking a job for a dangerous criminal, Santana thought her hands were pretty full. That is until she finds a blonde stowaway on-board her ship. AU - Warning: G!P
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I had this idea in my head for awhile and just decided to roll with it. Please let me know what you think. Reviews are really appreciated and I'd love to hear from you. =)**

**Warning: This story contains G!P. You have been warned.**

Santana was right on schedule.

Her latest venture brought her to the outlying planet Kilora, just inside the Orion Nebula. Home to smugglers, traders, and just about any illegal activity you could get your hands on; Kilora was a planet where sinners came to flourish. It was dangerous at the best of times, and where she was headed? Even worse.

It was exactly her kind of place.

The job was pretty simple as far as payouts were concerned. As one of the best smugglers in the galaxy, smuggling a few shipments of Selarium past Citadel military blockades while not being the easiest of tasks, was certainly a manageable feat all thanks to her superb skills in the cockpit. All she had to do now was deliver the goods to her employer, collect her credits, and blast off this rock with enough money to pay for the parts needed to fix up her baby.

Her ship, the Albatross, was a little worse for the wear. Evading Citadel military cruisers and the multitude of bounty hunters after her fine ass had caused her pride and joy to take a bit of damage. She was fairly certain she had about three days tops before the gaskets in the fuel hull completely blew and her and her ship would fall right out of the sky and crash into the nethersphere. That wasn't necessarily the illustrious end to her career she had been planning on. To say she was a little desperate for this payout was an understatement.

Just flying below the cloud line, Santana could see the flashing neon lights of the bustling city below as she made her approach. Switching on her com-link, she signaled the port master below to get clearance to land.

"This is Captain Lopez of the Albatross, permission to proceed to port?"

There was a brief pause and then a static crackle came through the speaker to the right of the navigation panel in front of her followed by the port masters reply.

"Albatross clear, permission to dock."

She quickly enabled the landing gear, and deftly lowered the craft to dock in the spaceport. Santana disengaged the flight controls and went down the double rows of switches on the navigation panel, flicking them off one by one, until reaching over to a bright red lever to the right of her chair and pulled it down, lowering the exit ramp of the Albatross.

She swiveled around her captain's chair and rose to grab her holster containing her pistol and black leather waistcoat hanging from the hook near the cockpit entrance. Slipping both of them on she briefly searched her jacket pockets making sure she had all the appropriately forged paper work to slide by the spaceport officials without a second glance.

She exited the cockpit and made her way across the gangplank that led to the opposite side of the ship and proceeded down the metal exit ramp.

The space port was a bustle of activity. People milled about the rows of ships, loading and unloading various cargo containers to and from vessels. Santana made her was through the port, bypassing a few unsavory species as they eyed her up and down looking like they were ready for their meal for the day. One false move on their part would have her digging the knife she kept stored in her boot so far in their gut they wouldn't have so much as a second to gurgle out a protest. _Just let them fucking try, _she thought.

Removing her docking papers from her jacket pocket, Santana handed them over to the gargoyle looking docking clerk by the exit gate of the port. His massive scaly hand reached over to grab them roughly out of her hand. Briefly scanning them over he nodded noncommittally as he slid his fingers over the tablet he held in his hand, checking her papers and entering her ships information into their dock logs. She had no idea how he could even hold the damn thing. His hands were like two awkward boulders.

"You're clear." The clerk bit out gruffly, shoving the papers back into her hands roughly and turning to press the button opening the doors in front of them.

"Thanks rock, you've been a barrel of fun." Santana smirked, throwing the clerk a two finger salute and sauntering out the docking port.

* * *

Entering Kilora from the spaceport was like entering a different world. The spaceport, full of machinery and cargo transport freighters, was bleak compared to the flashing lights and multitude of aromas that assaulted Santana's senses the second she was past the exit gate.

There were various establishments that advertised naked ladies, a large amount of signs written in various alien languages, while most were promoting the liquor and gambling dens strewn about Kilora that made up about every other building she walked past.

Santana made her way through the throngs of people shuffling up and down the smog filled streets. People stumbled out of doors, drunk or high on whatever substance they could get their hands on in this chaotic city. A few occasional shouts were heard followed by a stream of noise and music as portals swung open to either let people enter or kick their asses out on the dirty streets.

She turned into a side alley that was extremely dark and dingy, stopping in front of a door with a small flickering neon sign above it written in Chinese that indicated she was at Mako's bar. She rapped her knuckles on the door and waited until a small rectangle hatch was slid aside and she was met with a pair of eyes.

"Password?" The man behind the door asked.

"Dark Water." She replied, as the door in front of her opened up to grant her entrance.

She moved past the bouncer and walked down the dimly lit staircase, the pulsating music of the club greeting her when she reached the bottom. There was a large locker to her left outlined in vibrant blue lights where patrons were required to check in their weapons in an effort to keep the peace while partaking in all the illicit activities Mako's had to offer. Pressing her palm on the scanner, a compartment opened up and Santana unclipped her pistol, placing it inside and receiving a bar coded ticket with her compartment number printed on it in return.

Mako's may not have seemed like much from the outside, but as far as appearances go it was extremely misleading. Half naked women, both human and alien alike, weaved in and out of the tables carrying serving trays while others danced on tall cylindrical podiums, their bodies moving rhythmically to the steady beat of the club's music. Most of the patrons were seated at tables, gambling away their money on card games of Pyramid or betting with Caliro Dice.

Perhaps she'd try her luck at the tables after she collected her credits from Mako. Being able to lie her ass off tended to work really well in her favor when it game to gambling.

First things first though, she _really_ needed a drink.

She moved through the gambling tables and past the lines of people waiting their turn to enter the small private rooms for personal strip teases, before finally taking a seat on one of the high clear stools in front of the bar. She lifted up two fingers to grab the bartender's attention and placed her order. The bartender swiftly returned with her fire brandy and slid it over to her on the bar top. Santana slapped a few credits down on the bar and went to take a sip of her drink before she was interrupted by a hand cupping over the top of her glass.

"Santana...,"A voice purred from behind her as a slender blue arm reached around to stroke their nails along the length of her arm, stopping at her wrist. "It's been awhile."

Santana swiveled in her stool and swept her eyes down the length of the person standing beside her.

"Leeara." Santana smirked, raising her eyebrow in appraisal of the woman and taking a sip of her drink. "Fancy seeing you here."

The last time she had been in Kilora was around three months ago. Leeara happened to be one of her _many_ conquests during her week long bender in the city and the alien girl damn near ate her alive.

_Literally. _

Thank god for unbreakable reinforcements and bedding women who were into bondage, because she was lucky to escape that encounter with her dick still attached. But _my gods _was the sex hot.

"You left so quickly last time, I never got to thank you properly." Leeara cooed, getting seriously close to her now as she ran her hands over her thighs getting a bit too close to the appendage in question. "I'd _love _to thank you now..."

She briefly pondered the offer before deciding that as much fun as another round of 'near-death experience sex' may be, she had other things she had come here to take of.

"As much as I'd love to..." she started, throwing back the rest of her drink and slipping out of the girls grasp on her thighs. "I'm here for business rather than pleasure."

The blue skinned girl pouted, running her hands over her cleavage that was spilling out of the skin tight top she had on. "Are you sure there's nothing I can do to change your mind?"

Dragging her eyes away from Leeara's amazing rack, she met the woman's eyes and shrugged.

"I'm afraid not." She stood up from her stool, making sure to lean in close to the woman beside her, lips barely grazing her ear as she whispered. " But if I change my mind...I'll know where to find you." She briefly licked the shell of her ear, feeling the other woman helplessly tremble beside her, before pulling away.

And with that Santana left the other woman to stare lustfully at her as she retreated to the back of Mako's to handle business with the man himself.

Standing in front of two hulking bodyguards that stood in front of the think curtains that separated her from her main point of contact was not exactly her idea of an easy and smooth transaction. Either the two idiots in front of her were mutes or they completely lacked personalties all together. They towered over her like two vast mountains casting a shadow over a desert plain and not once did they look down to acknowledge her presence. Blood boiling, she just about reached her breaking point. These fuckers were about to get a piece of her mind.

She cleared her throat loudly and after getting no response, she waved her arms wildly in their faces. "Hey assholes! Who the fuck do I have to kill around here to get past you two jarheads!?"

Two pairs of eyes blinked, and slowly moved down to meet her gaze as both of them answered simultaneously.

"Mr. Mako is not taking visitors at the moment. Please remove yourself."

Santana scoffed, about two second away from telling them they were going to have to remove her foot from their asses if they didn't get out of her way. She briefly wondered if the pair of them had an off-switch located on their backs. She could disengage their asshole functions so she didn't have to deal with this creepy cyborg bullshit. She so did not have time for this. All she wanted to do was authorize the trade, collect her credits, and maybe prowl around the city for a hot lay before leaving.

"It's a good thing I'm not a visitor then," she bit out in annoyance. "I'm here on business. Mako is expecting me."

She contemplated the notion of bashing her fist into both of their faces but given the sheer size of them, her fist would most likely break on their obnoxiously harsh angular jaws. She'd be left making a very large Santana-shaped hole in the wall beside her after they most likely threw her through it and being beaten up would probably cancel getting laid off the agenda.

Luckily for her, she didn't have to test out her theories of violence. The thick, dark curtains behind the two mountains of personality parted and a tall slender woman emerged followed closely by Mako himself. He unwrapped his stubby arm from around the woman's waist, pressing a sloppy kiss to her lips before slapping her ass and sending her on her way. Mako pushed himself between the two guards, who remained more stoic than ever in his presence, and finally recognized her.

"Ahhh Captain Lopez! About time you decided to show up."

Santana had to bite her tongue. As much as she wanted to throw these two goons Mako had guarding him to the sharks, it was more trouble than it was worth. Being around this many hired guns made her a bit nervous. She was an excellent shot, but the odds wouldn't be in her favor this time around.

"Let's go someplace more private shall we? I believe we have some business to attend to."

Mako led Santana behind the thick curtains into an octagonal room with glass walls. Each wall was made up of thick glass that protected the large aquarium that lay behind it. The smooth angles of the sharks enclosed behind the glass could be seen gliding through the dark water. The murky blue color of the water created an eerie glow throughout the room casting shadows of the sharks on the floor beneath her feet.

Santana shuddered. Her hands were clenched within her jacket pockets as she pulled it tighter around her body.

Sharks were not her favorite species. Maybe it was the multiple rows of razor sharp teeth that had the power to rip someone in two within a second or the cold lifeless eyes they possessed. Or maybe it was that she had seen more than enough people tossed into the tanks at Mako's, a bullet being shot through one of their limbs to draw blood to attract the predators. Being eaten alive was a penalty for those who liked to gamble too much without the means to pay for what they owed. A man like Mako was not known for his mercy, especially when it came to his money.

"I'm assuming my cargo has arrived safely?"

Mako had seated himself on a long black leather chaise lounge, his arm that was slung over the top lip of the couch was lazily bent to drag a thick cigar to his lips.

" It's all on board, give or take a gram or two. You know how tricky those take-offs and landings can be sometimes." She casually shrugged, proceeding to slide into the seat across from him, resting her table on top of the large opaque table that separated them. Mako barked out a laugh.

"That's why I like you Lopez! No frills and a lot of balls."

Santana arched a brow.

"Now, I believe we have the matter of your payment to discuss?" Mako trailed off, reaching into the breast pocket of his jacket to pull out a small electronic device with an illuminated red switch. He quickly pressed the button and slid it back into his pocket. Two hulking bodyguards immediately came bounding into the room, one of which was carrying a large silver case. The guard laid the case on the table in front of her and clicked both of the small silver latches on the front to open it and swivel it towards her. "My men are currently unloading the Selarium from your ship." Mako nodded to the open case on the table. "Here is the twenty thousand we agreed on, give or take a credit or two...you know how tricky these transactions can be." Santana wanted to roll her eyes. And if she were being honest... she wanted this transaction be be over with oh, about five minutes ago.

She reached over to grab the case of the table when one of Mako's guards cuffed her arm, wrapping their sausage fingers around her wrist. Gross.

"Relax Lopez. We just need to be sure everything is on the up and up before I let you waltz outta here with a case full of my well-earned credits. " Santana wanted to scoff at Mako's use of the term 'well-earned'. No one in this room made an honest living. At least she was up front about it. "Besides, I have another business arrangement for you."

Santana was hesitant to even respond. Taking the odd job for Mako every once in awhile was okay, but making a habit out of it meant getting in way too deep with a man that was extremely dangerous and who was not one to cross.

"I don't know Mako...My ship needs repairs and I don't think she can make it another run."

"That's the beauty of this particular job, Lopez. This is a multi-port run, and the payout is more than triple the regular rate."

Santana couldn't help but be intrigued. Triple the payout? For that amount of money she could coast for the next year or so, just her, the Albatross, and open space. The offer was far too tempting.

"Okay, I'll bite. What's the cargo?"

"Ahhh..." Mako clucked his tongue at her. "Now that's the difference about this job. You aren't allowed to know."

"So what...you just expect me to smuggle secret cargo across numerous Citadel blockades without knowing what it is I'm carrying? Do you realize how insane that sounds?" To Santana it sounded like a suicide mission. Being someone who valued her life, and all the pleasurable vices she got to experience with it, Mako's offer didn't exactly sound like a bargain.

"Perhaps I can help you make your decision..." Mako snapped his fingers to call back over the two guards near the wall. Santana straightened her spine, now rooted upright in apprehension as to what Mako was going to have the guards do.

"Zeb...Volt...bring in Mr. Hudson will you?" The two men left through the door on the opposite side of the room. Through it, Santana could hear muffled shouts and crashing noises. This couldn't be good.

Volt kicked open the door to the octagonal chamber, his sidekick Zeb had a vice-like grip around the wailing man's neck and was currently dragging the struggling man across the floor as if he were a rag doll.

"Oh god no! Please! I'll do anything! Please don't do this!" The man, Santana could only assume to be Mr. Husdon was currently being dragged into the room by the collar of his shirt. His hands and feet were bound, and the gag that was once around his mouth was now pitifully dangling around his neck. Husdon's body was wracked with tremors, obviously fearing for his life as he nearly shook himself out of his dirty sweat soaked dress shirt. Babbling pleas continued to pour out of his mouth, as Zeb forced him to kneel before Mako, both of the guard's hands braced under his armpits to hoist him.

"Shut up!" Zed hissed gruffly, his fist coming down to strike Hudson on the back of his head. Hudson's wails had now turned into pitiful whimpers. Mako looked positively amused at Hudson's cries, eyes shining with mirth at the scene before him before flickering them back over to Santana.

"You seem like an intelligent woman Captain Lopez...and you're quite the impressive smuggler. Which was why I hired you in the first place. But I'm a man that lacks patience...and I didn't bring you here to throw compliments at your fucking feet."

Santana sat wide eyed, not knowing what point Mako was trying to make and what exactly this Mr. Hudson had to so with it.

"Mister HUDSON here!..." Mako began, standing up from his chaise lounge to start circling around the still kneeling bound man. "He was also unsure as to taking my proposition. That certainly didn't stop him from double crossing me and trying to take my goods right out from my nose now did it!? It's a shame you were too fucking stupid to finish the job because I assure you...you won't like what I have in store for you." Mako screamed in Hudson's ear, rearing back to deliver a kick to the man's stomach with his pointed boot. Hudson gasped trying to draw air into his lungs, simultaneously wincing from the pain and stumbling to force an explanation out of his mouth. "P-p-please...y-y-you don't-"

"I know all I need to know you vile piece of shit!" Another kick. "The moral of this story is that you do what I ask of you when I ask _no_.." Kick. "_..fucking.." _Kick. ".._questions!" _Husdon was now face down on the floor, hands still bound behind his back, wheezing in agony. "You think you can cross ME?"

Santana was more on edge than ever. Watching the scene in front of her unfold she was becoming more and more convinced that she was about to witness this man's execution. Her suspicions were confirmed when Mako stalked over to the wall and flipped a large switch next to one of the glass panels. A loud mechanical whirring filled the room and she was jolted from her seat when the floor underneath her began to move.

"Oh god please no!" Hudson screamed in terror, as if knowing what was to come.

Santana's eye widened in horror as the floor opened to a choppy pool of water, a pair of dorsal fins breaking through the surface to circle the open water. Her knuckles were turning white from her ever tightening grip on the chair underneath her and she had to fight the urge to clench her eyes shut. _Fuck..fuck...shit...this is not good. Sharks...in front of me..Oh fuck. _

"You see Hudson, this is what happens when you don't follow orders...and you cross me. You sleep with the fishes! And boy are my pets starving." Everything seemed to move in slow motion for Santana. All it took was one nod from Mako, and Zeb and Volt had grabbed each arm of Hudson who was crying and struggling to no avail and effortlessly tossed him into the pit of water. Santana couldn't bear to watch. She tore her eyes from the seen with a gasp as the screams and loud flailing splashes of Hudson could be heard echoing throughout the room. It felt like it had been hours before the screaming stopped. Now all she could see was the calm flat crimson water of the pit, all traces of the man who used to be Mr. Hudson completely evicerated.

"So Lopez..." Santana didn't move her gaze from the red-tinged pool as Mako addressed her. "Are you still having second thoughts?"

Knowing that she was well and truly fucked, Santana didn't think she had another choice. It was either make the impossible smuggling run or become live fucking shark bait. She took a deep breath before meeting Mako's gaze and informing him of her choice.

"Just tell me what I need to know."

* * *

_You really are the dumbest fucking idiot on this side of the galaxy Lopez, _Santana thought. Y_ou had to get into business with Mako..and now look where you are..well and truly fucked that's where!_

She really wished she had listened to Puck all those months ago and joined him on Beylix in his career change of fixing ships instead of smuggling goods in them. But no, she had shot him down because the idea of her being on the ground as opposed to in the sky is something she could never seem to wrap her head around. Flying was who she was. It was in her blood. But after today, she couldn't help but wish to turn back time and take Puck up on his offer. At least then, she wouldn't be stuck in this fucked up situation.

Mako had given her the lowdown of the run. Being a multi-port run she was to stop at four ports, small portions of the cargo to be dropped off at each port by means of their contact on the planet. It was the final stop however, that was going to be the most difficult of all. Right in the heart of the government planet itself, Santana had to make her way past Citadel forces to get into the heavily guarded and protected city for the last leg of her drop. Something that her forged paperwork, would not be enough to evade and persuade the rigorous and detailed scans of the government's elite forces.

Santana was not to know what was in any of the containers on board her ship. Each container was marked with the planets sigil, an indicator as to where each one was to be dropped of. She was given the names of her contacts on each planet but no other information or descriptions were provided. Her window of time wasn't very large and she had to think of a plan of execution _fast _before she ended up at the bottom of a small feeding tank like Hudson.

Mako's port crew had loaded up the Albatross with every container of cargo needed for transport. Santana had walked on board to find her cargo bay practically filled to the brim with containers, the fact that not one was to be opened by any means necessary until they were in the hands of their contact meant that getting through blockades was going to be more difficult as the Albatross would not be able to go through any cargo scans. Evade and escape were the two options needed for this particular smuggling run.

Santana let out a deep sigh before running her fingers beside the navigation panel in front of her. She pressed the button to engage the auto-pilot for the ship, as her head came down to bang repeatedly on her flight wheel.

"Think, think, think...What the fuck are you gunna do Lopez?" _Die probably. _She scoffed at herself.

A faint beeping noise started to ring throughout the cockpit. Santana groaned and rolled her head along the curve of her flight wheel to glance at the panel on the right wall. The panel was currently was blinking red, indicating a strange heat signature right beneath the cargo bay.

"Huh?" She got up from her captain's chair to make sure she was seeing things correctly. Squinting at the display there was no mistaking it. The Albatross was picking up a heat signature, and it was...moving?

"Just what I need right now. Just fucking perfect!" Santana muttered, quickly grabbing her holster and pistol off of the hook next to door and storming across the ship. She clocked the hammer of the pistol back, poised and ready to shoot as she quietly made her way down the grated steps that led to the cargo bay floor. The bay floor had a small grated passageway that ran around the perimeter of the room. Often used as a passageway to reach certain aspects of the ship's mechanical systems, it was a perfect place for something or _someone_ to hide.

Keeping her breathing light and steady, Santana crept around the edges of the grates, peering down to see if she could spot a glimpse of what was creating the heat signatures her ship's security system has picked up. As she reached the corner of the grated passageway beneath her, a flash of blonde caught her eye. She pointed her gun toward the grate before addressing the trespasser.

"Come out slowly and raise your hands or I assure you I will not hesitate to shoot." There was a bang followed by a muffled 'Ow'.

The hatch on the grated floor slowly lifted up, as slender hands slipped the square to the side, followed by a blonde head and a pair of vibrant blue eyes.

"I'm sorry," The girl replied meekly, "Please don't kill me. I'll come out."

Santana could only watch as the figure emerged from the small passage. Her jaw dropped as the stowaway stood from her crouched position, hands raised above her head, stepping up onto the cargo bay floor to reveal the most gorgeous girl Santana had ever laid eyes on. The girl also happened to be completely naked. Her eyes trailed up long legs, over her sex, to a pair of mouth watering abs, stopping on the girls breasts for longer than necessary, before finally snapping up to reach her eyes.

"Oh."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for all your reviews! Wasn't expecting to get such an awesome reception! Just because you guys are awesome, here's another chapter. And please, read and review! I like hearing what you guys think! Enjoy the chapter. =)**

Chapter 2

Santana was rendered mute by the sight before her. The blonde was absolutely gorgeous. Perhaps, the most gorgeous woman she had ever seen before in her life. She could already the feel the telltale swelling in her pants as she stared lustfully at the stowaway's naked body. Santana had seen a lot of beautiful naked women in her life, _dozens _even, but none had effected her as quickly as the sight before her. The girl was staring at her in nervous apprehension, her hands still raised over her head in surrender, leaving her body completely uncovered. How had this girl gotten on her ship? And where the hell were her clothes? All questions Santana realized she should probably be directing at the girl in front of her instead of staring at her dumbly like some uncivilized Ja'Terinn. She needed to get a grip. She snapped out of her daze and cleared her throat to address the stranger.

"What are you doing on my ship?" Santana finally asked, securing her pistol back into her holster. The naked girl didn't seem like she could possibly be a threat, having no place to actually conceal a weapon of any sort.

"I'm sorry!" The girl apologized, becoming more at ease now that Santana had put her gun away. "I-I snuck in w-when these men were c-carrying these crates onto the s-ship. I d-didn't think anyone would n-notice! P-please, don't hurt me." The blonde's teeth were chattering. She was obviously freezing due to her lack of clothing, and the cold metal of the grated floors beneath her bare feet certainly wasn't helping.

Santana walked over to one of the storage lockers in the cargo bay and pulled out a brown wool blanket. Returning to the shivering girl, she unfolded it handed it out to the other girl as a sort of peace offering, to which the blonde murmured a quiet 'thank you'. Now that she was closer to the girl, Santana's nose picked up a strange aroma. It wasn't bad...quite the opposite actually. In fact the scent of the other girl had her breathing in deeply in curiosity. It seemed familiar somehow. Realizing that she was probably coming across as some sort of some weird half-breed that smells their prey before eating them, Santana reigned herself in and forced herself to step back from the girl so that she didn't frighten her more than she already was.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Santana assured her, stepping back a little as the girl draped the blanket over her shoulders, tightly wrapping it around her body to cover herself. She felt a bit relieved that the girl's body was covered. Now Santana could focus on figuring out who this girl was and how this girl managed to get on-board the Albatross undetected and not on the girl's irresistible body or the questionably quick hard-on staring at it caused her to have.

"Come over here," Santana said, leading the blonde over to the wide set of stairs that led to the upper deck of the cargo bay so that they could sit down. The girl gingerly sat herself on one of the metal steps, making sure to keep the long woolen blanket tucked underneath her body to keep herself covered.

"What's your name?"

"Brittany." She replied softly.

"Brittany..." Santana repeated, testing the name out on her tongue. For some reason Santana thought that it suited her. "My name is Santana. I'm the captain of this ship."

"That's a pretty name." Brittany shyly smiled at her, causing Santana to blush slightly which then caused a scowl to form on her face because she had been blushing. _God Lopez, you're in the presence of this girl for five minutes and you're blushing like a moron. What is wrong with you? _Santana irritably thought to herself. _You're supposed to be interrogating her, get your shit together!_

Santana had propped herself up against the railing of the staircase opposite to where Brittany was sitting, determined to put some space between her and the other girl so she didn't make her uncomfortable. _Her or your pants? _Yeah, her brain really needed to shut up now.

"Why did you hide on my ship Brittany?"

"I was being chased." Brittany admitted quietly, wrapping the blanket tightly around her body.

"Being chased by whom?" Santana asked gently, trying to coax as much information possible from the blonde.

"I don't know..." she shrugged. "These strange men were chasing me through the bazaar...I don't know what happened to my clothes. They were gone before I was running..."

Her explanation confused Santana a bit. A naked woman being chased through a place as busy as the Kilora bazaar surely would have drawn a lot of attention. Then again, stranger things have happened on Kilora.

"I thought I had lost them by the time I had snuck by the guard on the docking bay...but I spotted them talking to the guard when I was hiding behind a bunch of crates. The guard let them through and I just ran on board the first open ship I could find. I didn't think anyone would notice or even find me. I figured I could hide underneath the grates and get off the next time the ship made port. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, you can quit your apologizing. Just consider yourself lucky that you found yourself on my ship. You might not have been so lucky to keep your life otherwise. Captains don't tend to take too kindly to uninvited guests on their ships."

"Why didn't you kill me?" Brittany asked, looking up at Santana expectantly.

"I prefer flying to killing," Santana shrugged. "But, that's just me."

"I guess I really am lucky then." Brittany replied, throwing Santana a soft smile to which she returned. Which led to her staring at Brittany...again.

Gods, she really needed to get this girl off her ship. She was making her feel all soft. And Santana Lopez did not do soft. But, she wasn't a savage. The girl had obviously been through a traumatic experience and while she certainly wasn't going to throw Brittany out of the airlock, she couldn't allow the other girl to stay on board her ship. It was too dangerous.

"Look," Santana began. "Why don't we go get you some clothes to put on and then we'll think of our next plan of attack okay?"

"Attack? Who are we attacking?"

"What? Nobody. It's a figure of...you know what never mind." Santana replied, shaking her head. She hopped down from the steps and motioned for Brittany to get up. "Come on, follow me."

Santana led Brittany out of the cargo bay and through two set of corridors. Moving toward the front of the ship past the Albatross' alcove that led down to the engine room and the gangplank that led up to the ship's cockpit until finally arriving at the small port that led to Santana's quarters.

"It's just through here." Santana pressed the panel to the side of the port, causing the door to slide open. She guided Brittany inside the moderately-sized chamber and went to scramble for something for the girl to wear in the large trunk next to her cot ,while Brittany stood in the center of the room looking around at Santana's small possessions and knick-knacks she had adorning the walls and furniture. Pulling out a tank top and a soft stretchy pair of pants out of the trunk Santana turned around to hand them over to Brittany.

"Here you go. They might be a little bit small, but they should work just fine."

Brittany accepted the clothes from her and murmured a small 'thank you'. Santana was left standing in front of her awkwardly and realized she should probably leave so Brittany could finally put some clothes on.

"Yeah, Ill uh...just be out here." Santana said, moving past Brittany and walking outside of the port, making sure to press her hand on the panel near the door to close it behind her.

Santana decided to wait outside the door to give Brittany some privacy while she changed. But now, standing outside in the corridor with only the muffled sound of the blonde moving around in the next room to keep her company, she felt awkward. Maybe she should bring up the topic of getting Brittany off her ship. That way, she wouldn't have to deal with the guilt of seeing the look on Brittany face if she talked to her through the door. Maybe it was cowardly of her, but she didn't think she would be able to hold onto her resolve for very long if she caught one look of the blonde's upset face.

Santana cleared her throat to address Brittany through the closed port. "So...ah Brittany...I think it would be best if I set the ship to head back towards Kilora. I don't have much time and if we change course now, I can drop you off and be back on my way before the day's end."

"What!?" Santana heard the shout from behind the door before the port immediately slid open and a distraught and still very naked Brittany stormed out to stand in front of her. She was catching more than just a look of the blonde. Gods! What had she even been doing in there? She was supposed to be getting dressed! This was exactly why Santana needed Brittany off of her ship. She was distracting... _too distracting_.

"B-Brittany!" Santana sputtered. "Why are you still naked? I thought you were getting dressed..." How long did it take? She was naked to start with!

"I was snooping around your quarters." Brittany shrugged as if it were obvious, quickly continuing before Santana could even open her mouth to protest. "Santana you can't take me back! They'll kill me if I go back."

Santana avoided her gaze so she didn't have to look at the panic spreading across the other girl's face...but then her gaze started falling to other areas of the girls body that was unabashedly on display. Dammit! She needed to focus.

"Who will kill you?"

"The men that were chasing me! Surely they'll still be looking for me. If I show up back there I'm as good as dead. Please, I'm begging you, don't make me go back there."

"You can't come with me Brittany. It's too dangerous for you to be here."

"Why is it so dangerous?" Brittany asked.

"Because...it just is!" Santana bit out, exasperated. She wasn't even allowed to know the cargo she was supposed to be transporting on this run, how exactly could she even begin to explain to Brittany?

"What if I were to get off at the next port?"

"What?"

"Wherever you're headed next...you take me with you and we'll go our separate ways as soon as we make port."

"I don't know Brittany..."

"Please? I promise you won't even notice I'm here." Santana severely doubted that. She couldn't help but notice pretty much everything about the girl. Especially if she was going to continue parading around the Albatross stark naked without a care in the world, as if the sight of her body didn't make Santana want to pin the girl to the nearest available surface and fuck her until the oxygen levels in the ship depleted completely.

"I'll listen to whatever you say...no questions!" Santana raised a brow at that. Her ship _was_ in need of repair. With the payload she received from Mako for her previous run, she had enough to cover the repairs needed to get the Albatross running on optimal performance levels. With the difficulty of the job ahead, she was going to need it.

If she turned back and headed towards Kilora she would run the risk of losing too much time but if she allowed Brittany to tag along just until she made port next, she would be ahead of schedule. How much danger could they possibly get into before then?

Santana let out a sigh. "Fine...you can tag along." Brittany squealed and clapped her hands in excitement. "But!..._only _until we reach port next...then, you're on your own."

"Thank you so much Santana!" Brittany launched herself into Santana's arms, throwing her arms around her to squeeze her into a hug.

With the blonde being almost a head taller than her, Santana's face ended up buried in her neck. She allowed herself to relax in the girl's grip and breathed in deeply before she froze. Gods, what was that smell? Santana had picked it up before when they were in the cargo bay, but now being in Brittany's arms, she felt like she was covered in it. The smell was so intoxicating, Santana started to feel lightheaded and a heated flush started to spread through her entire body. Did this woman bathe in pheromones to render people powerless in close contact!? She became hard almost instantly.

Santana was so far gone in her haze that she let out a long, gutteral groan against Brittany's neck. Santana didn't even realize she had moved her hands down the blonde's naked back to settle on her hips. Pulling their bodies flush together, she started grinding her painfully hard dick into Brittany's center. She was truly and utterly delirious at this point.

"Santana!...I..um...what are you doing? Santana?"

She couldn't hear the multiple concerned utterances of her name coming from Brittany. It wasn't until one perfectly placed thrust on Santana's part and a breathy gasp from Brittany followed by the blonde's hands roughly pushing her away, did Santana snap out of her daze.

Now that she wasn't as close to the blonde after being shoved away from her body, the haze was over and reality had stepped in with a vengeance.

_Oh gods. _Santana was truly and utterly horrified. There wasn't an inch with her that wasn't red with shame. Had she really been dry humping Brittany like some sort of dog in heat? _What the hell is wrong with me? _She had absolutely no idea what had come over her. Brittany looked a mixture of both nervous and embarrassed, a light pink hue had covered her cheeks and her breath was coming out in short breathy gasps. Almost as if she was...aroused? Santana could hardly even look her in the eye.

"I-I'm s-so sorry...I didn't-" Santana stuttered out.

"It's...okay." Brittany assured her, trailing off as her gaze dragged down Santana's body and was now riveted to the bulge in her pants.

Santana, realizing that she still sporting a massive erection, quickly moved her hands over her crotch to cover it. Her face felt hot. She wished a hole would appear underneath her and suck her out of the ship and into the atmosphere, so she wouldn't have to stand here anymore. This was absolutely mortifying. She needed to get out of there _fast, _before she lost any more control of her motor functions than she already had.

"I'm going to leave you to get dressed. You can meet me in the cockpit if you want when you're done..."

"Santana, wait-"

Brittany tried to get Santana to stay so they could talk but clearly that wasn't going to happen. Santana was already halfway down the corridor, practically running towards the steps that connected to the gangplank that led to the ship's cockpit. What happened before was a bit...unexpected. But Santana was super pretty and all that rubbing had made Brittany feel flushed and tingly all over. Maybe, if she could just tell Santana that, she wouldn't be so jumpy...kind of like those little Lyssk creatures that only come out at night because they are afraid of bright lights.

Brittany sighed, watching Santana go. She should probably get dressed and meet Santana in the cockpit. Maybe if she pretended that it never happened, Santana would be less cranky and wouldn't take back what she said before about letting her tag along to the next port. With that thought in mind, Brittany hummed happily, spinning around to press the panel and entering Santana's quarters to get less...naked.

* * *

Santana thought it was safe to say that in all her years existing in this universe she had never, _never, _experienced something like what happened before with Brittany. It was like she wasn't even in control of her own body. One minute she was breathing in the most heavenly scent in all the galaxies, and the next she found her self seconds away from trying to fuck Brittany through the corridor wall. It was unexplainable. She couldn't even begin to wrap her head around it. Santana could only hope that Brittany didn't think she was some sort of lunatic that would force herself upon her the second they were in a room alone together.

Speaking of...

Brittany's footsteps echoed off the gangplank as she made her way into the cockpit. Seeing Santana sitting in her captain's chair, she leaned over to see what Santana seemed so focused on.

"So...what is all this?" Brittany asked, moving steadfast in her decision to forget what happened a little while ago and instead concentrating on where they were headed to.

Santana jumped, not realizing Brittany had gotten so close to her. Rolling her eyes at herself, she tried to calm down. _Be aloof, you jackass. Stop acting like a skittish little mouse. _

"Its a navigation map." Santana explained. "See, you input the coordinates of the star system here. This brings up a chart of all the planets found in that system. Here, watch."

"So, where is it that we're going?" Brittany asked as she hovered over Santana's captain's chair, looking at all the screens and electronic panels Santana was swiftly operating with in awe.

"To see an old friend of mine." Santana said, tapping the coordinates for Beylix in the Albatrosse's navigation system. Once entered, an image of Beylix opened up in the holo-panel. The image rotated continuously showing the planetary make-up along with atmospheric conditions along side of it.

"It looks awfully small for a planet." Brittany stated, moving around Santana's seat to get a closer look at the hologram. She squinted at the image rotating on the holo-panel.

Santana arched a brow. Unsure as to be amused at the girls comment, or concerned at how serious she seemed.

"That's not the actual size of the planet. It's just a scaled image...see look here." She pointed at the text along side of the image. "The navigation panel provides you with information about the planet, such as what the planet is made up of, the current atmospheric conditions, population and so forth. The picture isn't the actual planet Britt."

Brittany smiled at Santana's shortening of her name before answering cutely. "Ohhhh I gotcha."

Glad that everything seemed back to normal and that the Brittany seemed content with letting whatever happen before be forgotten and erased from memory, Santana was more than ready to move on and finally make port on Beylix.

"You better sit down." Santana told Brittany, motioning to the seat beside her. "It may get a little bumpy when we switch into warp."

Brittany strapped herself into the seat and Santana couldn't help but notice that the blonde had been the first person to take a seat in her co-pilots chair in over six years. She never was one for companions. They never lasted long, especially in her business. Greed always got in the way and when the guns come out and it's between your life and the money there was a choice to be made. For Santana it was her life _and _the money and let's be honest...she was the quicker shot. Partners were overrated, anyway. Santana had been going it alone for so long she hardly even noticed it. But with the gorgeous blonde in the seat beside her now she certainly wasn't alone, and boy did she notice it.

She cleared her throat to address Brittany. "You ready?"

"Definitely." Brittany smiled.

Santana turned her attention to the flight panel in front of her and disengaged the autopilot. She went up and down the row of switches before finally pulling down the thruster to put the ship into warp and on their way to Beylix.

It was time to go see Puck.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry about the delay on posting this. I was actually really sick and then yesterday was my birthday so this chapter took me a little while to get out. But hey, it's a little longer than the last two so hopefully that should make up for it? Anyway, hope you enjoy. Thanks to everyone who subscribed, followed, and reviewed!**

Chapter 3

Entering the Muhuu star system right out of warp turned out to be a bit more difficult than Santana had predicted. The ship had unfortunately jumped directly inside the systems solitary asteroid belt, which after some choice expletives on Santana's part paired with superb flying skills (if Santana did say so herself) and some rather surprising back seat piloting from Brittany, the Albatross managed to clear the asteroid field without taking any damage.

Although the warp jump had been a pretty quick trip, Brittany had managed to fill up the time asking various questions about ship mechanics and travel which surprisingly Santana found herself happy to answer. Brittany's insight about things, while slightly odd, was also interesting and refreshing.

Brittany stared out the cockpit window, mesmerized as they flew past the three ringed Jovian planet of Apollo, a red dwarf star, and a few rock and iced based planets before Beylix finally came into view.

Beylix used to be a centralized military planet before the Great War hundreds of years ago. After the resistance defeated Citadel regimes, Beylix had been completely taken over and transformed into a worker's colony that was a network hub for trader's, mechanics, farmers, spicers and the like.

Santana piloted the ship towards the western sector of the planet where the old regime military base was located. Now a massive mechanical repair and fueling station for ships, pilots from star systems far and wide made way to the Dousca-Zanti Spaceport on Beylix for service on their crafts. They were headed to Puck's personal hangar that he did repairs out of, number sixty-nine (at his personal request of course).

After breaking through the planet's atmosphere, Santana piloted the Albatross towards the spaceport, switching on her com-link to communicate with Dousca-Zanti's flight tower. After getting approval to land the Albatross in hangar sixty-nine, Santana skillfully maneuvered the craft into the hanger, engaging the landing gear.

Santana instructed Brittany to follow her, leading her through the ship until the pair entered the cargo bag and stood next to the loading dock. Brittany stood patiently by, having no possessions to bring off board with her other than the two articles of clothing Santana had given her from her trunk, and waited for the brunette to engage the dock plate to lower. She wracked her brain trying to think of something to say to the other woman before they got off the ship and Santana inevitably sent her on her way, but was unable to as the loading dock descended to reveal a mowhawked head. The man it belonged to shot Santana a welcome but surprised smile and stole the other woman's attention before Brittany could utter a word.

"I almost didn't believe it when the flight tower patched in. Captain Santana Lopez finally gracing my modest shit hole again with her presence. Who would've thought I'd ever see the day?"

Santana laughed and launched herself into Pucks arms, squeezing him in pure elation to see his familiar face again. "It's good to see you too, jackass!"

Brittany watched in amusement as Puck lifted the captain up and swung her around in the air as her cries of protest fell on deaf ears.

"So.." Puck said, placing the brunette back on the ground gently and cocking his head back towards the Albatross. "Have you finally come to give this flying junkyard you call a ship some maintenance?"

"Hey!" Santana exclaimed insulted at the dig of her most prized possession. "Don't talk about my baby that way!"

"Your baby..." Puck scoffed, turning to give the ship a once over he finally spotted the blonde standing silently at the end of the loading ramp. "And who might you be beautiful?" He asked, throwing her his most charming smile.

"Hi!" Brittany greeted him, stepping forward with her arm outstretched to introduce herself. "I'm-"

"None of your concern Puck." Santana interrupted, stepping forward to shield the blonde while ignoring the weird looks the pair were shooting at her. "Keep it in your pants."

"Wow Lopez, I'm offended. It's been two minutes and your already cock-blocking me. " He laughed at the scowl Santana threw him at waved at the girl over Santana's shoulder. "I'm Puck by the way."

"Hi Puck." Brittany giggled. "I'm Brittany."

"Excuse us, Brittany." Santana said seething with anger as she reached over to grab Puck by the ear and drag him off to the side to give him a scolding.

"Ow Santana, what the fuck!?" Puck screeched in pain, reaching up to slap Santana's hand away from the death grip she had on his ear.

"Stop trying to fuck her with your eyes, you ape! She's not one of your brothel play things!" Santana hissed in quiet fury at him making sure her voice was low so Brittany didn't overhear. Judging by the looks the blonde was throwing the pair, it was obvious that she knew the conversation they were having was about her.

"Can you blame me? You have eyes. I mean, look at her..." Puck trailed off, looking over Santana's shoulder to leer at Brittany once more.

She honestly couldn't. Brittany was utterly gorgeous. But the mere thought of Puck or anyone else undressing her with their eyes, _especially _when she knew first hand the body that was underneath those those clothes, filled her with a gut churning feeling that she couldn't begin to describe.

Santana reached up to grasp Puck's chin and forcefully pulled his gaze away from checking Brittany out. "She's not yours to look at!" Santana snapped at him, her patience wearing seriously thin with Puck's horndog antics. Sure she missed him, but seeing him salivate all over Brittany was making her want to break her fist across his jaw and she had no idea why that bothered her so much.

"Geeze Lopez, chill out!" Puck said, throwing his arms up in mock surrender. "I didn't know she was your girlfriend or whatever, sorry."

"Girlfr-..what?...No!" She sputtered out, seriously derailed by Puck's comment. "She's not my girlfriend!"

Puck stared at her incredulously. "Then why the hell are you freaking out? Did you fuck her?"

Santana grit her teeth in frustration, both at herself and Puck. She didn't have time for this right now. She could feel the weight of Brittany's eyes on her back and she really needed to get her out of this hangar.

"None of your fucking business." She hissed.

"I'll take that as a no, then."

"Ugh! I don't have time to deal with this. Just...start fixing my ship. I'll be back." Santana turned from him absolutely fuming at their exchange. She had to clench her hands into fists to restrain herself from shooting Puck in the foot. Every comment he made just seemed to piss her off even further, especially because he was absolutely right. That fact burned Santana more than anything.

"Sure thing, Master Lopez!" Puck called out to Santana's retreating form.

"Is everything okay?" Brittany asked in concern when Santana came back over to where she was standing. Santana looked really mad. Brittany just hoped it didn't have anything to do with her because the last thing she wanted was to make Santana upset, especially since she was so nice about letting her come along with her.

"Everything's fine." Santana said with a less than reassuring smile. She needed to get a handle on her emotions. Puck was right, Brittany wasn't her girlfriend. She was just someone who she was helping out. A very _attractive_ someone, but as it would have it, she held no claim over her and she really had no right getting so territorial over someone that was leaving anyway.

"Ready to go?" Santana asked, trying to clear her thoughts and her emotions. Brittany nodded and the pair turned to leave the hangar.

"It was nice meeting you Puck." Brittany shouted back to him, giving him a friendly wave and a smile.

"You too, Brittany!" Puck winked back to her just to get a rise out of Santana, which he was more than successful in doing when she shot him a withering glare. If looks could kill, he would have been obliterated into atoms by now. He laughed and threw both girls a wave before boarding the Albatross so he could get a head start on his repairs.

Santana ushered Brittany out of Puck's hangar bay, her hand barely making contact with the small of the girls back. After what had happened last time her hand's were in contact with Brittany's body, she was afraid that if she did she wouldn't be able to control herself again. She managed to guide Brittany through the bustling walkways of the Dousca-Zanti spaceport, as the pair made their way past the SkyRail transit stations and headed towards the large entrance gate that led to the center of the city.

Standing across from Brittany, Santana shoved her hands deep inside her waistcoat pockets. Goodbyes weren't really her thing. Not that she had a lot under her belt or anything, but she lacked the sentimentality of having to say goodbye to people she cared about because most of the people that came in and out of her life didn't deserve much of her affection.

She rocked back on her heels as she found herself at a loss for what to say. On one hand, she was glad Brittany was leaving. With the dangerous run she had ahead of her after Puck finished the repairs on her ship, she was grateful to only have to look after her own skin. The way it usually was. On the other hand, she found that she truly enjoyed Brittany's company and a part of her didn't want to see her go so soon.

"So...I guess this is where we part ways." Santana said, meeting Brittany's eyes. Santana felt her breath catch slightly as the bright neon lights of the spaceport archway casted a luminous shadow across the blonde's face. The vivid blue of her eyes seemed to become intensified by the lights and Santana could hardly look away.

"I guess so." Brittany replied.

"Well," Santana began, "Good luck with everything. Remember what I told you about captains and their ships. Be careful where you board...and who you talk to. Some people will eat you alive out here. But hey, at least your clothed this time..." Santana realized she had been rambling when she caught Brittany's amused smile.

"Good point," Brittany smirked. "Otherwise who knows what might happen." She shrugged nonchalantly. "Some gorgeous space captain might decide to do even more than rub up against me."

Santana knew her face must have been about eight shades of red. Hearing Brittany bring up her slight mishap on the ship with such an easy tone made her whole body flush in embarrassment and if she were being honest with herself, arousal. She let out an awkward laugh, looking off to the side so she didn't have to meet Brittany's eyes. "Well...don't get _that _close."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Brittany assured her. She said it in the cutest way that Santana had to restrain herself from leaning over and kissing her senseless.

"Uh...here," Santana reached into her back pocket to grab what looked like some folded up papers and handed them over to Brittany. "I grabbed you some fake ID paperwork since you didn't come on my ship with anything..." She coughed. "It should get you past the basic security checkpoints for where you need to go."

Brittany unfolded the ID papers papers and scanned her eyes over them with interest. "Zelda Rubakov?" She raised her eyebrow in amusement.

Santana threw her a grin and shrugged. "Hey, they're called fakes for a reason. I didn't make them up. Though, I do think Zelda totally suits you." She teased, smiling in delight when the other girl let out a heavenly giggle.

"You should be able to pick up a ride from someone near the Purple Moon Commune. It's just past the market place through the gate here. Trust me, you can't miss it. Now, I don't know if they'll make you put in some work in exchange for safe passage but the people there are friendly. They won't steer you wrong."

"Thank you for all your help Santana, really. I don't know how I could ever repay you." Brittany told her earnestly.

"It was my pleasure Brittany." Santana replied with an easy smile. "Besides, it gets so tiring having to shoot people all the time," she joked. "I'm glad I had a reason to holster my pistol for once."

She expected a laugh but instead Brittany reached forward to wrap her arms around her. The other girls arms clenched firmly around her and Santana felt herself melt into Brittany's embrace. She caught another brief whiff of the blonde's ridiculously alluring scent but Brittany was already pulling back, sliding her cheek along hers slowly before turning her head to leave a lingering kiss on Santana's cheek. She didn't know if the warmth of Brittany's lips would ever leave her skin, or if she ever wanted it to.

"Maybe we'll see each other again." Brittany winked at her, eyes twinkling as she slowly started to back away. "Goodbye, Santana."

Santana could only watch as Brittany's warm, smiling face disappeared into the sea of people milling around until she was finally out of sight.

"Stay safe, Brittany." She whispered.

* * *

Santana had returned to the Albatross a little more somber than when she left, only to find Puck swearing up a storm in her engine room. There were grease marks covering his face and neck, while the majority of it was spattered all over the center of his white tank top.

"Having fun yet?" Santana asked, watching him in amusement as she leaned against the doorway.

Puck got up from his crouched position in front of the main engine hub and spun around, carrying something in his hands as he stormed over to her seriously incensed. He tossed something at her and Santana let out an "Oof" as a gray metallic object made contact with her abdomen.

"Duck tape, Lopez? Seriously?" Puck was at a loss to describe the state of the Albatross' fuel gaskets. The half-assed job Santana had done patching it up consisted of random patches of duck tape and rope binding the metal pieces together. It was a disaster. He was surprised she had even made it as far as she did, especially putting the ship into warp.

"What?" Santana said defensively. "It held together okay, didn't it?"

"Barely." Puck muttered. "What were you even thinking with that kind of repair. A droid missing half its parts would be a better mechanic than you!"

"Hey! I think I did alright with what I got." Santana tried to justify herself but giving the engine hub a once over she looked just in time to see the pair of cooling coils she had secured with tape fall unceremoniously to the floor. Puck could only smirk as she glowered at him.

"Well luckily for _you, _I'm here."

"My hero." Santana deadpanned.

Puck walked back over to the damaged engine and hopped over the railing that guarded the perimeter. He leaned over the railing and pointed over near the wall.

"Hand me that wrench will you?"

Santana grabbed the large wrench that was jutting out of the toolbox cast aside on the floor. She passed it off to Puck and hopped up to sit on the railing, as he went down to lay on the creeper placed on the floor beneath the main engine and rolled himself underneath the machinery.

"So.." He began, his voice muffled from working beneath the engine, "Are you gunna tell me about the girl?"

"What's to tell? She's gone..."

"What do you mean, she's gone?"

"Exactly what it sounds like Puck." Santana said rolling her eyes. "She's gone. As in, the opposite of here."

"Thanks for the explanation," Puck responded sarcastically, "I mean why is she gone? By the way you were acting before, I thought you and her and a thing going."

"A thing? No no, there was no thing. She just needed a ride and so I gave her one. That's it." Santana's explanation sounded unconvincing even to herself.

"Why don't you start at the beginning." He offered. "But before you do, toss me my belt over there." He craned his head out from underneath the engine to nod over to the tool belt hanging on the railing to the left.

Santana regaled him with the entire story, from her visit to Mako's on Kilora, to finding Brittany on board her ship, even the part about after smelling Brittany she had nearly screwed her on the floor lost in a cloud of lust, and finally how she made it here and left Brittany to find her own way through the city. Wherever she was now, Santana just hoped that she was okay.

Puck hit his head on the engine block from laughing so hard. "You _smelled _her and you almost blew your load? Gods Lopez, how unsmooth can you get?"

"Out of all that, and that's the only thing you manage to pick up on?"

"What can I say. The sex is the juiciest part of any story."

"There was NO sex, just me making an ass out of myself." That's not to say that Santana didn't wish there was. But if that had happened, she certainly wouldn't be sharing any of that with Puck. Chances are that she's still be on the Albatross, fucking Brittany on every available surface of the ship. It was a nice thought, as far as fantasies went.

"Which was obviously the best part. What did she smell like anyway?" Something about that little tidbit of information sparked Puck's interest, although he couldn't place why.

"Like nothing I can even begin to describe. But _gods, _was it the best thing I've ever smelled in my life."

"Look at you! So smitten!" He teased. "Next thing you know you'll be settling down, maybe even with a cat."

Santana scoffed. "A cat? That'll be the day."

"I can just see it now..." Puck said wistfully.

"I have an idea, how about instead of looking into the crystal ball of my love life, you get to work on fixing up my ship so I can get away from your ugly mug."

"You wound me Lopez."

"The truth hurts, Puck. How long do you think it'll take to fix, anyway?"

"Well since you're lucky that I actually have the spare parts here...I'd say about an hour or two?"

"Really?" Santana was relieved. "In that case why don't I grab us some lunch."

"Awesome, I'm starving. Why don't you grab us some noodles from Mr. Kim's shop."

"No way Puck! You can't send me there!" Santana whined.

Puck looked at her like she was crazy. "But, you love Kim's noodles!"

"What I _don't _love is that crazy, half-blind lunatic Esmeralda that runs the spice shop next to his. The last time I was there she threw Tokeira extract in my eye because I accidentally kicked the chicken coop she conveniently left in the middle of the footpath! I couldn't see out of my left eye for over a week!"

"Esmeralda is crazy old Santana. She had to have croaked by now. Stop being such a baby and spend some credits on your dear friend Puck, will you?" He wheeled out on the creeper from underneath the engine to shake his wrench in her direction. "Besides, you so owe me!"

"Not after this I won't." Santana grumbled. It looked like she was making a trip to Mr. Kims after all.

* * *

As it turned out Esmeralda wasn't dead. The fresh dusting of spice that covered the left side of Santana's jacket was proof enough of that. For a half_-_blind crazy old lunatic, she had alarmingly accurate aim. Esmeralda may have been older than dirt, but her memory seemed to be as sharp as ever. The moment she spotted Santana, she hissed, sending sprays of spit flying past her yellow decaying teeth onto the dirt path beneath her feet. She shouted at her in what Santana could only imagine was some sort of ancient Gypsy language, not like she understood a lick of what was being screamed at her, although if she had to guess it probably wasn't anything nice.

Mr. Kim was a godsend though. He quickly ushered Santana inside his shop after Esmeralda had lobbed a jar-full of spice towards her, thankfully missing her eyes this time. Her arms laden with lunch for the day, with the addition of a few extra containers courtesy of Mr. Kim, Santana stepped out of Mr. Kim's shop (in the opposite direction of the unhinged Gypsy woman) and made her way through the Dousca-Zanti marketplace en route back to Puck's hangar.

She passed rows local farmer's produce stands, a few pawn shops offering mostly old and useless antiques, and a very large station for droid reparations before making her way into the garment district of the market.

She scanned the area around her in interest when a flash of blonde caught her eye. Santana almost laughed in disbelief. Standing in front of a silk merchant's booth was Brittany, who was perusing the various garment's in interest as she chatted animatedly with the shop owner. The shop owner handed her some fabric and Santana watched as Brittany held up a purple scarf, rubbing it across her cheek to test the softness of the material. Gods, she was so _pretty_. Santana could only stare and admire her from afar. When Brittany had offhandedly mentioned that they might see each other again, Santana didn't think it would be this soon. Maybe there was something drawing her to Brittany. It would certainly explain why she couldn't seen to get away from the other woman. Not like she really wanted to get away from her in the first place...but still.

Brittany was so unlike any other woman Santana had ever met. Where the women she normally bedded were aggressive and overly sexual, Brittany seemed unassuming for the most part and Santana couldn't figure out why she found that so appealing. And the way she _smelled_, gods, she really couldn't wrap her head around that either.

Brittany ended her conversation with the shop keeper and was now milling about the stands, stopping every once in awhile to pick up a random item and inspect it. Santana could hardly keep her eyes off of her. The way Brittany seemed so curious about the most average things was adorable. It was almost as if she had never seen things that most people would have considered commonplace and would have overlooked. Brittany seemed so interested in everything around her, and to Santana, that made her fascinating.

Finally pulling her eyes from following Brittany around the marketplace, Santana noticed that something seemed out of sorts. Her eyes darted around the area around Brittany, noticing three men in a peculiar state of dress. Dressed in oddly monochromatic uniforms, the three men stood out against the brightly colored wardrobes of the people in the marketplace. What made them stand out the most for Santana however, was that all three of them seemed to have their eyes trained on Brittany. A strange feeling of dread started to coil in Santana's gut as she watched the three men start to close in on Brittany from their different vantage points throughout the market. One of the men's jackets flapped open, revealing a sleek military grade blaster, and Santana's suspicions were confirmed. _Bounty hunters. _Bounty hunters that were headed directly towards Brittany. _Oh shit._

Dropping the food in her arms in haste, Santana rushed over to intervene. She ran through the market place, pushing random patrons and passerbys out of her way in her hurry to reach Brittany before the bounty hunters did. She cornered Brittany beside a small jewelry stand and grabbed her arm to spin the girl around to face her. She could spot two of the men about twenty feet away. They needed to move, _fast. _Brittany met Santana's eyes and a surprised smile spread across her face. "Santana!" As soon as the smile came it was gone just as fast and Santana didn't have time to ask what was wrong as Brittany yelled, "Look out!" before a massive arm was placed around her neck, smashing into her windpipe.

Santana sprung into action. Kicking the heel of her boot on the ground to activate the switchblade mechanism inside, she elbowed her attacker to escape the choking grip he had on her and turned around to kick the front of her boot into his stomach, effectively burying it into his gut. She stumbled a bit trying to remove her boot from the bounty hunter's stomach, having to press against his chest a bit to get it out.

Turning to a wide eyed Brittany, the both of them exclaimed simultaneously, "They're after you!"

Santana shook her head. "We don't have time! Come on!" She grabbed Brittany's arm and the both of them ran through the market place, with the two other bounty hunters passing their dead partner on the ground and giving chase.

Santana had no idea where they were going, she just knew that she needed to find some way to lose their tail and make it back to the hangar. Breaking out of a mass of people gathering in front of a speaker spouting religious sermons about the end times, Santana tried to catch her breath turning to Brittany, whose hand she still has tightly clasped in hers.

"Brittany, why are those men after you?" She panted, placing her right hand on her knee and she bent over out of breath.

"I don't know! I thought they were after you!"

The crowd of people behind the pair started to part and Santana heard the outraged shouts of people being pushed out of the way and knew that the bounty hunters were close. Gripping the blonde's hand tightly in her left, Santana tried to tug her along again.

"Shit! They're coming, we have to run now!"

"No! Follow me!" Brittany said. She pulled them into a small alleyway next to the amassed crown and tucked them into the shadowy dilapidated back doorway of a shop, pulling Santana closer to her by the lapels of her waistcoat.

"Brittany, they're going to find us here! We have to get back to the ship." Santana spoke in rushed whispers, not understanding why Brittany pulled them into this alleyway to hide instead of running when they had the chance.

Brittany peeked over her shoulder and noticed that the men were, in fact, headed towards the direction they were hiding in. She looked up in Santana's eyes, figuring out the best to stay hidden was to blend in using Santana's body as her cover. "Kiss me." she demanded, her hands coming up to tangle in the brunette's hair, gently pulling the other girls face closer.

"What?" Santana choked out, eyes going wide. "This is hardly the time for-" Her words were cut short as Brittany's mouth crushed into hers. She let out a breathy moan and her body went lax, immediately falling against Brittany's body, her tongue slipping in the blonde's mouth to tangle with hers. Everything around them was tuned out and all Santana could feel was her own heartbeat thumping against her ribcage and the steady thrum of arousal shooting through her body at the feeling of Brittany's tongue caressing her own.

"I think they went this way!" One of the bounty hunters shouted outside the entrance of the alleyway, pointing in the opposite the direction of where Santana and Brittany were shielded away in, having completely overlooked the pair. With Santana's back towards them and her face shielding Brittany's own, it was easy for them to blend in.

The two men took off in the other direction, leaving the pair a chance to make their escape. Brittany's eyes shot open, and she tried to separate from Santana. She really liked kissing Santana, like more than a lot, but they needed to leave before the men made their way back to them after they realized the trail they were following was cold.

"Santana." Brittany breathed out in between pecks of the other girl's lips against her own. Santana nibbled on the blonde's lower lip before sucking it into her mouth and running her tongue over it to soothe it. Everything about Brittany set Santana's nerve's on fire, and she could not get enough.

"Hmmmm." Santana replied, barely being able to concentrate on anything other than making sure Brittany never stopped kissing her.

"We..mmmm...we have to...mmm...go..now." Brittany could hardly get a word out in between Santana's kissing and the seriously distracting things she could do with her tongue. Brittany moaned when Santana started to suck on her pulse point.

Santana started trailing kisses up and down Brittany's neck, licking and sucking at the soft skin as her eyes rolled back into her head when she was once again graced with the amazing smell of the blonde's body.

"Fuck Brittany..." Santana was just about to start grinding her now rock hard dick into Brittany's clothed center, when a pair of hands pushed her away once again before she could get anywhere. She nearly cried out in sexual frustration. Brittany was now a few feet away from her, trying to catch her breath and curb her arousal.

"Santana you are a seriously amazing kisser, but we need to leave _now_! Come on!"

The only thing Santana could concentrate on as she was being led out of the alleyway by Brittany, was the absolute torturous pain of having to run with a hard on. What kind of genius plan was that anyway? Seriously, _kiss her!? _Santana could hardly stand within five feet of Brittany without wanting to strip her naked and worship every inch of her body.

How she thought kissing her was a good idea, Santana had no idea because now she was being dragged through the marketplace by Brittany as her dick strained against the tight material of her pants. Mark her words, she would never say a bad word about her near death experience sex with Leeara _ever _again. This was what it was like to be tortured, Santana was sure of it.

The both of them came to a stop as Brittany searched around for some sort of landmark to tell her that she was heading in the right direction. The problem being, she had never been to this planet before and had absolutely no idea where she was going. Santana wasn't being much help either, instead she was kind of hunched over and letting out soft groans of pain.

"Santana, which way do we go? I don't know where we are!" Brittany cried out nervously.

Santana looked up and scanned the area around them trying her hardest to forget about the pain in her groin. Brittany managed to get them somewhere near the SkyRail transit hub. They didn't have much further to go. Forgetting about the pain wasn't going to be a problem after all, after a large freight carrier drove past to reveal the two bounty hunters the pair managed to lose before and were once again headed in their direction after noticing them standing in the middle of the footpath, unguarded.

"Okay, time to move!" Santana shouted. She once again took the lead and the pair ran hand in hand, trying not to get separated as they weaved in and out of crowds of people.

They finally reached the entrance to Puck's hangar. Santana slammed her hands on the panel to get the door open, rushing Brittany inside before closing the port behind her. Santana spotted a shirtless Puck smeared with engine grease trying to clean himself off with a jug of water.

"Puck! We're in trouble! Prep the ship for take off ASAP!"

"What's going on?" He asked, running over. "Brittany! I thought you were gone?"

"There's no time!" Santana shouted, dragging Brittany up the entry ramp. "We need to leave now!"

Puck watched as Santana and Brittany ran into the ship, the entry ramp closing behind them and hurried to run over to disengage the dock locking mechanism. The Albatross whirred to life, engines firing as the ship lurched from the docking plates and hovered in the air before shooting out of the hanger bay in a flash.

Puck stared out of the large opening of the hangar bay, watching the Albatross blast off into the atmosphere now being closely followed by another ship. He didn't know what the fuck kind of trouble Santana had managed to get into or what the fuck just happened but he was left with one question lingering on his mind.

"Oh man, what about my noodles!?"

**Thoughts?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Motherfucker! They're gaining on us!"

Santana hands were clenched around the flight wheel, almost maxing out the Albatross' thruster capacity. The two bounty hunters that had chased them out of Beylix, were now right on their tail, having gained on them within a matter of minutes.

Their military style fighter was smaller and faster, giving them an edge over Santana's slightly bulkier transport vessel. Santana was running out of options and it didn't look like escape was very likely to happen.

"What are we going to do?" Brittany asked nervously, clutching the arms of the co-pilots chair like a lifeline.

She watched as Santana moved about frantically over the control panels in front of her, alternating between maneuvering the flight wheel and rapidly activating switches. Her eyes shifted between watching what Santana was doing and looking at the large radar hologram next to the navigation panel in the cockpit. The red blinking light of the ship following them was moving closer and closer to their ship with every second that passed.

"We don't have a whole lot of choices here! These guys aren't letting up!"

Santana quickly switched on her planetary scanner, in hopes her ship's system could pick up anything near by that they could use as an advantage to escape.

After a minute of searching, a loud beep echoed throughout the cockpit and a computerized voice spoke through the dash speakers.

"No planetary masses in vicinity, please enter parameters."

"Dammit!" Santana swore.

A loud crash ricocheted throughout the ship, nearly sending both Brittany and Santana flying out of their seats. Brittany drew her knees up to her chest in the seat, curling into herself as she brought her hands up to cover her ears. The loud booming noises of the other ships attacks were causing her to panic.

"Stop the violence!"

"It's okay Britt! We're-"

Another blast to the ship shook the walls of the cockpit with its force. This wasn't good.

"_Okay think Santana, think!" _Santana whispered to herself, trying to come up with a decent half-assed, spur of the moment plan that would get them out of this mess.

Evading the hunters attacks required her to keep too much of her focus on the flight wheel and the control thrusters. There was no feasible way she could defend the Albatross herself. Staring out the cockpit window, Santana saw her answer right in front of her.

"Brittany, there's no way I can attack and fly at the same time! You have to get to the gunner seat!"

Santana jerked the flight wheel hard to the right evading yet another blaster hit. At this rate, they were going to blown straight out of the sky within a matter of minutes.

"The _what _seat? What am I supposed to do?"

Brittany was frantically pacing back and forth behind Santana's chair stumbling with every jerk of the flight wheel Santana made that sent the Albatross straying from left to right.

"Look out the the cockpit window here. You see the part of the ship curving out over there?"

Santana pointed to the area diagonally across from her captains seat. Hooking out from the ship on a swooped curve was a small wing of the ship that appeared to be a circular seating area attached to a blaster canon.

"Get to the room through the corridor here, it will lead right there. There's a headset on the gunner control stick. Put it on and I will talk you through everything you need to do."

"Santana, I can't do that! I've never shot a weapon in my life! How am I supposed to figure out how to use that thing? I just can't!"

"You _can _Britt. I promise you, you can."

Another blast to the ship had them both careening forward once again. Brittany who had been standing, flew into the back of Santana's chair with a heavy jolt.

"Hurry Britt! I don't think these guys are going to be inviting us on board for tea anytime soon!"

Santana's forearms were straining under the pressure of holding the Albatross' flight wheel in place. She could feel the sweat practically dripping from her body out of the sheer exertion she was using to evade the hunter's attacks. More crashes rocked the ship and Santana turned to give Brittany a pleading gaze.

"Brittany, please...you have to go now, or we're going to die."

Brittany really didn't want to die. Not before getting to share some more sweet lady kisses with Santana. She wasn't left with much choice.

She stumbled into the narrow corridor leading to the gunner seat Santana had described, trying her best to remain upright with the ship swaying beneath her feet. Upon reaching the gunner area, all Brittany could see were rows upon rows of switches to which she had absolutely no idea what they meant.

She spotted the headset Santana had mentioned and quickly got into the seat, resting it on her head while searching out the gunner bay window to locate Santana.

The gunner bay was modeled to curve out slightly from the ship, almost as if it were an extra wing. The position allowed Brittany to see Santana through the window of the cockpit. She made eye contact with Santana as the other woman's voice crackled through the receiver on her headset.

"Britt, can you hear me?"

"Yes..." Brittany answered her before looking down at the control wheel in front of her, with all its triggers and mechanisms, she was at an absolute loss of what she was supposed to be doing.

"Santana, I don't know what to do. There's so many switches, I don't think I can do this."

"Brittany, look at me," Santana demanded softly, drawing Brittany's eyes to meet hers from a distance.

"I will guide you through it. I'm here with you every step of the way. I promise you, you _can _do this. I believe in you."

Brittany took a deep breath, Santana's confident assurances helping only slightly to calm her frazzled nerves. If Santana believed that she could do this, then she had to try.

"Okay. What do I do."

"There's a radar screen in front of you. The blinking red light shows the ship thats attacking us. When you move in the gunner seat, the screen will move with you to follow your position of attack. Now, I want you to put your hands on the control wheel in front of you. Do you feel the two triggers on the underside?"

"Yes, I feel them."

"Good, these are the main thing I want you to pay attention to. All you need to do is-"

A blaster beam shot out of the firing canons just barely missing the right side of the ship due to the position Brittany had the seat facing.

"WHOA!"

"Sorry!" Brittany squeaked, releasing the control wheel as if she'd been burned. "I slipped!"

"Okay...That's..it's okay!" Santana took a deep breath. "Let's just concentrate in shooting at the _other _ship instead of this one, alright?"

"Yeah.." Brittany replied sheepishly.

"Now, point the gun at the big ship coming straight for us. Simple, right?"

"Yeah, real simple.." Brittany muttered under her breath.

This was exactly like the time her sister had tricked her into taking the harvester crawler on her old farm for a joyride. The machine seemed to take on a life of it's own and before she knew it she had crashed halfway inside the subterranean supply hut her father had been conveniently organizing. Let's just say machines weren't her strong suit.

Brittany tried her hardest to gather her bearings, as she hesitantly started turning the circular gunner seat to position the blaster canon. Following the radar screen Santana had pointed out previously, Brittany could see the red blinking dot of the attacking ship moving along with her seat depending on which direction she moved in.

Brittany grinned. She was almost getting the hang of this!

Rapid paced blaster beams started flying past the gunner bay window and Brittany shrieked in fright, immediately ducking down to hide.

Okay, so maybe she wasn't getting the hang of it.

"_Now _would be a really good time to start shooting!" Santana yelled, trying her hardest to maneuver the ship out of the way from most of the bounty hunter's blaster attacks.

The ship had already taken a couple hits, most of which were minor. But with the enemy vessel almost reaching them, all it would take was one well placed blaster hit and the Albatross along with herself and Brittany would be blown straight out into space.

"I can't do it! I can't! I'm a pacifist!"

"Brittany, were about to get pulverized into oblivion any second now. You _have _to shoot."

"I don't know where they are!"

A loud roaring noise filled Santana's eardrums and her eyes widened in alarm when her radar screen went haywire, the enemy's marker having almost tripled in size. They were about to attack the port side of the ship.

"Brittany, turn left _now, _and shoot!"

Brittany didn't even know what she was doing. Her body felt like it was moving without free will as she felt herself turning in the gunner seat, hands tightly clenched on the firing triggers.

"SHOOT!"

Brittany clenched her eyes shut tightly and pressed the triggers, feeling the blaster cannon reverberate under her attack. Loud explosions sounded and Brittany screamed in fright not sure where the explosions were coming from or if her and Santana were about to die.

She eventually released the firing triggers and heard the mechanical whir of the blaster canon cool down.

"Did we win?" Brittany asked, cracking one eye open and taking in her surroundings making sure that she was actually alive. Santana's loud voice crackled through her headset.

"Oh my god Britt! You did it!"

"I did?" Brittany unclenched her hands from around the gunner controls and held them up in front of her face, reassuring herself that she was in fact, alive. "Oh my god! I did it!"

Brittany ripped of her headset and sprinted out of the gunner seat, moving quickly through the corridor back to the cockpit. Santana quickly engaged the autopilot and rose out of her chair to meet her halfway.

"Brittany! You were so amazing! I told you you could to it!"

Brittany laughed and launched herself into Santana's arms, jumping up and down in victory. "I didn't even know what I was doing! I just closed my eyes and pulled on the triggers."

"Well, whatever it was that you did Britt, it worked. You were fucking incredible!"

Brittany squeezed Santana tightly before releasing her, moving back slightly to look into Santana's eyes. Feeling a bit brazen, Brittany leaned forward to give Santana a chaste kiss. She would have never been able to do what she did without Santana's help. When she pulled back from the kiss, Santana had a dazed expression on her face, staring at Brittany in surprise.

"Sorry..." Brittany said embarrassed.

She was afraid she might have gotten too caught up in the moment of excitement over not dying. She stepped back to distance herself from Santana a bit.

"No," Santana coughed. "That's..um..yeah."

The pair stood apart from each other, eyes locked as their breath came out in uneven puffs. Neither knew who moved first.

All Santana knew was that she found herself with her arms full of Brittany as the girl jumped on her, wrapping her legs around the shorter girls waist and fusing their mouths together.

Santana moaned loudly as Brittany had begun tracing her tongue along the outline of her lips, as if silently asking for permission to enter. Santana readily accepted and opened her mouth to greet Brittany's tongue with her own.

The second their tongues met, Santana lost all semblance of control and managed to forget all the important steps that come _before _flattening a girl up against the nearest vertical surface to grind into her with abandon.

The vertical surface in question happened to be the sleek metallic cockpit wall right behind them. There were only a few thoughts she was capable of processing with the feel of Brittany in her arms and her scent permeating the air like a thick fog.

_Want. Girl. Now. _

Santana slid her hands up Brittany's thighs to palm her ass through the fabric of her pants, grinding her her now rock hard dick into Brittany's core. Her actions were more than welcomed as Brittany gasped into her mouth when a particularly well placed thrust hit her clit.

"Unh!...Santana..I need.."

"I know baby, I've got you." Santana assured her as she unhooked the blonde's legs from around her waist. Her own need for release was put on hold as she knelt down between Brittany's legs. Curling her fingers around the waistband of Brittany's pants, Santana hurriedly removed the offending garment.

The need to taste Brittany was almost overwhelming, as the scent of the blonde's arousal hit her full force. She grasped the back of the blonde's thigh lifting it to place over her shoulder while her other hand moved to Brittany's core. She grazed her thumb down the blonde's slit, her finger sliding through the slick wetness that pooled there.

"All this for me?" Santana husked, looking up at Brittany with hooded eyes.

Brittany could only whimper as she watched Santana lick her juiced off her thumb, eyes closing in ecstasy at the first taste.

"Gods, Santana please.." She begged, reaching he hand down in an attempt to bring Santana's head closer to where she needed it most.

"Don't worry baby," Santana said, gently batting her hand away. "I'm gunna make you feel so good."

And with that Santana descended, her mouth covering Brittany's wet, aching flesh.

"Unh!"

Santana ran her tongue over every fold and crevice, licking up Brittany's juices and making her grind against her face in abandon.

If Santana thought the smell of Brittany was enough to dive her mad, she couldn't even begin to describe how the taste made her feel. Brittany tasted like the sweetest substance across any galaxy and Santana was nearly about to cum just from that alone.

Brittany spasmed helplessly beneath her as Santana tongued her her deeply and rubbed her clitoris.

"Unh! Right there! Don't stop!" Brittany threaded her hand through Santana's hair, urging her closer to her clit, while the other came up to grab her breast.

Santana pulled her skin taut, sucked Brittany's swollen nub into her mouth and went to town. One finger inside, two, curling up to reach the small spongy bundle of tissue.

"Unh! Unh! I'm so close!"

Santana thrust harder and brought her lips up to suck Brittany's clit into her mouth. She flicked it lightly and Brittany was gone, stars exploding behind her eyelids as she shuddered in orgasm.

Santana removed her fingers and stuck her tongue inside of her, sucking up every gush of tangy fluid that corresponded with the blonde's convulsions.

Brittany's head thudded against the wall behind her, body going limp beneath Santana.

"Oh gods...that was..."

Santana smirked up at her.

"Delicious," she said.

"Santana," Brittany said, slowly starting to come out of her post-orgasmic haze. "Take me to bed."

Santana really couldn't object to that.

Standing up from her kneeled position between Brittany's legs, she quickly scooped the blonde into her arms and carried her down the corridor that led to her chambers.

**Thoughts?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Santana was surprised they made it into her quarters. Mouths fused together the entire time, the pair had stumbled through the corridors, Santana carrying the blonde on shaky legs as Brittany managed to make her come completely undone by the things she was doing with her tongue. Santana felt as if every

time Brittany kissed her she was single handedly erasing every other kiss she had ever had from her memory, until all that was left was _Brittany, Brittany, Brittany. _

Brittany's mouth took possession of hers in a way that was tender and unhurried, as her tongue explored every corner of her mouth, slipping over and around and under hers, teasing her until she was shaking with lust. _Fuck, I feel as if I could come just from her kissing me, _Santana thought.

The second her hands moved from their hold on Brittany's naked thighs to enable the switch for the port to open, she was being propelled forward by the blonde's grip on her vest. Brittany's exhaustion from her previous orgasm seemed to be short lived because with a surprising display of acrobatic skills, Brittany had tightened her legs from their place around Santana's waist and used her momentum to spin them around so Santana's back was pinned against the door the moment it closed.

_Holy shit. _Santana thought, both impressed at Brittany's display of strength and more than a little turned on at the blonde taking control. Santana braced herself on the cool metal of the door behind her. Her palms tightened their grip on Brittany's pale thighs as she took in the sight in front of her. Brittany had her slender arms looped around Santana's shoulder's, gripping the nape of her neck as she brought her naked torso closer to Santana's clothed one. She hissed when the material of Santana's shirt rubbed against her nipples, feeling extremely sensitive from the contact.

Santana couldn't hold back any longer. The sight of Brittany grinding against her in abandon had her near ready to shoot her load in her pants, something that she'd been holding off on doing since she had tongued Brittany to orgasm mere minutes before.

Santana used one hand as leverage to grab Brittany's ass and pull the other girl closer to her as her other hand came up to lightly trace on the blonde's collar bone, before moving up to cup the girl's cheek bringing their mouths together once more.

Santana flicked her tongue out to lightly trace the blonde's lips, grinning when Brittany started nipping at hers in response and tightened her knees from their position on either side of her.

"Mmmm." Brittany's eyes opened to bore into Santana's pausing briefly to rest her forehead against the brunettes. "I think you should put me down so I can make you feel good."

Santana responded with another thrust of hips, earning her a sharp gasp from Brittany. "I think I like you right where you are," She smirked. As much as she wanted to take Brittany up on her offer, she didn't want to ever stop kissing her.

The feel and taste of Brittany was incredible. That, combined with the scent of the naked blonde who had her pinned up against a doorway, Santana could honestly say that this was hands down the hottest experience of her life. And it looked like it was only just beginning. Once more the pairs mouths were fused together and Santana found herself going out of her mind with lust.

"You're not being fair," Brittany panted, tearing her mouth away Santana's. "You're trying to distract me with kisses."

"Sorry." Santana said, clearly not sorry at all as she tried to pull Brittany's head closer so she can continue kissing her.

Brittany wasn't having any of it. She shook her head and unclenched her legs from around Santana's sides, slowly setting her legs down on the floor. Santana groaned at the loss of contact, wanting to keep the blonde as close as possible. Brittany stood in front of Santana, eyes smoldering as she took in Santana's state of disarray.

"I think it's about time I repaid the favor," Brittany smirked, throwing Santana a wink before dropping to her knees in front of her.

Her hands flew to the buckle of Santana's belt, making quick work of undoing it and pulling both the brunette's pants and briefs down so they pooled at her ankles. Santana let out a groan of relief at the feel of her hardness finally escaping the restrictive confines of her pants. Her breath was coming out in uneven pants, both in arousal and in anticipation for Brittany to finally touch her.

Brittany's eyes widened at the sight of Santana's thick erect cock resting just slightly below her navel.

She reached out to take hold of Santana's erection, gently moving her hand slowly up and down the length in long strokes while sweeping her thumb over the tip on the upstrokes. Santana moaned and shuddered every time her hand reached the top, making Brittany's clit throb in arousal.

Santana's skull collided with the wall behind her with a loud thump as she completely lost herself to the sensation of Brittany's hands on her. The warmth of Brittany's hands and the stormy look the blonde was giving her was almost too much to bear. Santana knew she wasn't going to last long.

Looking down at the blonde down on her knees in front of her, the pair locked eyes and Santana nearly lost it when Brittany threw her a sexy smirk and leaned forward to take her into her mouth.

"_Fuck, _Brittany!" Santana moaned, eyes closing in absolute bliss as Brittany started bobbing her head up and down on her dick. She had to restrain herself from moving her hips and thrusting into Brittany's mouth, not wanting to hurt the other girl without giving her time to adjust to her size.

Santana let out a strangled moan at the feeling of Brittany's velvety tongue running up the sides of her shaft before coming up to twirl over the head of her dick. Her hands were practically shaking at her sides in an effort to not touch the blonde goddess kneeling in between her legs. The last thing she wanted was to be forceful or do anything that would ruin the moment.

Brittany didn't seem to have the same concerns because before Santana even knew what was happening, Brittany has reached behind her to palm her ass, bringing Santana's hips forward to thrust towards Brittany's face until she felt the blonde's lips at the base of her dick and the tip of her erection hitting the back of her throat.

"Oh my, _fuck!" _Santana shouted, eyes rolling back in ecstasy. The feel of Brittany's perfect, velvety lips sliding up the sides of her cock had her scrambling to find purchase on the smooth wall of the port behind her.

Following Brittany's lead, she slowly started thrusting in and out of the blonde's mouth. Heat pooled low in her belly as her arousal spiked to immeasurable levels at the feel of the blonde moaning around her member. She gently threaded her fingers though blonde locks, pushing the hair of Brittany's face allowing her to stare at the blonde and watch as her cock disappeared into Brittany's perfect mouth. The second blue eyes flickered up to connect with hers, Santana gasped as her arousal peaked and brought her closer towards her orgasm.

"_Britt_-" Santana gasped, having trouble drawing air into her lungs while being too consumed with the levels of pleasure the blonde and her talented tongue were bringing her to. The heat coiling in her stomach and the quickening of her thrusts signaled just how close she was. "I'm gonna-"

All it took was a quick twist of a wrist and a flick of her tongue and Santana was gone. Her eyes clenched shut as white spots pricked behind her eyelids and her entire body shuddered as she emptied herself in Brittany's mouth.

Brittany moaned and lapped up all of Santana's spendings, giving the brunette's member a soft kiss when she was finished.

Brittany allowed Santana to ride out her orgasm, slowly making her way up the brunette's body led by a trail of soft kisses before finally standing in front of her. Santana immediately leaned forward into the blonde's body, tucking her head in the curve of Brittany's neck as she came down from her high.

Santana panted in the skin of the blonde's neck, breathing in deeply as the aftershocks of her previous orgasm were still rippling through her body. Brittany's hands were lightly ghosting along her sides and Santana let out a muffled groan into the skin of the blonde's neck when she realized she was still hard.

"_Gods _Britt," Santana moaned, trailing kisses up Brittany's neck, stopping to tug the blonde's earlobe into her mouth, lightly biting on it as Brittany let out a throaty moan in approval. "I want you so much."

"Please." Brittany said eagerly, sliding her hands up Santana's still clothed torso to tug on her vest. "Take this off, now."

Santana tugged on her shirt, practically ripping the material from her body. With the offending material gone, Santana moved forward backing Brittany up until the back of her knees hit the edge of the cot placed up against the wall. Both of them laughed when Santana managed to trip and send them both crashing onto the bed. Santana fell perfectly between pale thighs, and the pairs laughing died down as they became aware of the feeling of being pressed against one another for the first time without anything being in the way.

"Hi." Santana said softly, staring deeply into Brittany's eyes as the blonde lay beneath her.

"Hi." Brittany replied back sweetly.

"You are so beautiful, Brittany." Santana whispered, leaning her head down so she could softly brush her lips against the blondes. Brittany's body arched involuntarily at the contact, desperate to have Santana closer to her, inside of her.

"Santana, I..."

"I've got you," she said.

Then Santana's hands and mouth were all over her, driving her insane. Brittany felt helpless under her touch. Santana's hands over her skin felt as if they were leaving trails of fire along with every caress, sparking something deep within her. No one but no one had ever taken so much time to bring her to such heights. Santana's eyes burned black with pleasure as she stared down at her, heavy with passion. She could feel Santana hard and urgent against her, needing more than anything for Santana to finally be inside of her. She didn't have to wait long.

Santana grabbed a hold of her thick member, running the tip though Brittany's drenched folds and relishing in the gasp Brittany let out when the tip hit her clit before bringing it down to Brittany's entrance and entering her in one smooth thrust.

"_Santana!" _Brittany screamed out at the feeling of being completely filled by the brunette as she threw he head back against the pillows, her body arching and clenching about her.

"_Brittany, fuck..._" Santana moaned out as she looked into stormy blue eyes. She slowly began thrusting her hips, watching the expressions of pleasure spread across Brittany's face as her forehead crinkled and her eyes become half lidded and dark with passion.

"_It's like you're..._" Another deep thrust had Brittany gasping and reaching up to tangle her fingers through the dark locks at the base of Santana's neck, bringing their faces closer together.

"_made for me." _Santana finally breathed out into Brittany's mouth while simultaneously bottoming out inside of Brittany. the feeling of Brittany's slick walls gripping her cock along with sharp nails being dragged down her back in the throes of passion had Santana hissing in pleasure. Santana didn't think anything ever would compare.

"_Yes!" _Brittany moaned in reply, eyes fluttering shut in ecstasy as the pace of Santana's thrusts quickened, her cock hitting that perfect spot deep within her. _"Please, don't stop! You're so...deep!"_

"_Fuck, you're so tight!" _Santana gasped against her throat. "_You feel..."_

"_Unh! Gods yes!"_

Santana began pistoning into her, going as deep as she possibly could with hard thrusts that started off slow, then rapidly speeding up, making sure to twist her hips on every stroke so she could reach the spot deep within Brittany that would drive her absolutely crazy.

Brittany writhed underneath her, scoring her nails down her back as knees came up to grip at Santana's sides, walls clenching on her cock with every smooth thrust.

"_Fuck Santana, I'm going to..."_

"_Come for me, Britt."_

Santana picked her head up so that she could watch Brittany come apart beneath her. One final deep thrust had pushed her over the edge, her whole body convulsing into an orgasm so intense her vision whited out and Brittany thought that her heart might stop from the pleasure.

The minute Santana felt Brittany's walls tightly flutter around her cock in release, her nose pressed tightly against the curve of Brittany's neck deeply inhaling her scent, she felt herself seize up, emptying herself within Brittany with a muffled groan.

Brittany felt Santana's weight come down on her, feeling her breath ghost across her collar bone in deep pants as Santana shuddered against her. Brittany wrapped her arms around her tan back, lightly running her fingertips across smooth skin as the pair both lay there spent, coming down from their highs.

After a few minutes, Santana managed to come back to herself a bit, lifting her head to look at Brittany.

"That was..."

"Amazing," Santana finished, leaning forward to give Brittany a light kiss. "You're amazing."

Brittany smiled shyly, ducking her head down as she felt the heat rise up her cheeks. Her hands tightened on Santana's shoulder as she felt the brunette trying trying to pull up from her. She didn't want Santana to leave her, relishing both her weight and the heat of her body upon her.

"No, don't."

"Britt, I'm heavy."

The pair groaned at the loss when Santana pulled out of her. Santana gave Brittany a soft kiss before rolling next to her on her side.

Brittany mirrored her position so now both of them were lying on their sides, elbows supporting the weight of their heads and they both enjoyed the feeling of trailing both their eyes and hands over the expanse of one another's bodies, not wanting to relinquish contact.

"Sleep?" Santana suggested, lightly trailing her hand over Brittany's hipbone and smirking when the blonde shuddered at her touch.

"No," Brittany grinned, moving her arms so she could push Santana onto her back.

"Britt..." Santana protested feebly, but found herself on her back anyway staring up at the blonde hovering over her lap. Brittany with her golden hair mused and sexy cascading over creamy shoulders all the while looking her up and down like she was the finest delicacy in all the galaxies. She couldn't get enough.

"Again." Brittany grinned, placing a knee on either side of Santana's waist to straddle her as she leaned down to fuse their mouths together once more.

It could have been the mind-blowing orgasms muddling their senses, but neither women noticed the light and hazy purple fog permeating Santana's quarters as the pair continued their lovemaking.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Brittany awoke to the feeling of soft kisses trailing up and down her naked back. She felt her body shudder when Santana had placed one on a particularly sensitive part of her neck, feeling the other woman smile into her skin at her reaction. Her body felt completely drained of energy after the night the two of them had, and she felt herself falling comfortably into the curve of Santana's body behind her as the tan girl continued peppering her body with lazy kisses. The tan girl's arm that was slung protectively around her midsection tightened it's hold and pulled Brittany even closer to her, humming at the action.

"Mmmm," Santana said, burying her face into the curve of Brittany's shoulder. "Hi."

Brittany let out a cute giggle, finding the the way Santana's voice sounded, hoarse and scratchy from sleep, both cute and sexy. She shifted so she could turn in the other woman's arms and switched her body to lay on it's opposite side, now looking into brown eyes.

"Hi." Brittany replied back. She couldn't help but blush when she noticed Santana's eyes had strayed from hers and were now concentrated on her lips. Although blushing felt a little foolish now, especially given all they had done to each other a few hours before.

Brittany couldn't believe how many times they had taken one another. And that's exactly what it was. A form of crazed possession had taken control over both of them forcing them to consume each other throughout every available area of the ship until they both reached a point of exhaustion that they were unable to do so any longer.

Brittany couldn't help but let her mind wander to their last round. Santana had her bent over one of the large shipping containers, her thick member sliding deeply in and out while tanned hands roughly pulled her by the hair to claim her mouth in a bruising kiss. Brittany's eyes fluttered and she felt her core throb deeply at the memory. Never, in all of her intimate history, had someone pleasured her so deeply. Even in the throes of passion, as rough as they might have been with one another, Santana still managed to make her feel safe and protected. After the both of them collapsed, sweaty and spent from their powerful orgasms, Santana had managed to use the last of her energy to scoop Brittany up in her arms and carry her back into her quarters where they both fell into a deep sleep the minute the two of them laid down on the cot.

It was so strange. She had only known Santana for such a short amount of time and yet the other woman had done more to keep her safe than anyone had bothered to do so her entire life. She found herself wanting to know all that she could about the other woman whose life she had barreled into. Where was Santana from? Did she have a family or friends? Or did she live a life of solitude, just her and her ship, cruising through space without anyone to keep her company? Brittany wanted to know everything.

Little did she know, Santana was having the same thought process as she trailed her eyes over the creamy white skin of Brittany's figure. How someone so beautiful had quite literally fallen into her lap, she didn't know. But like many times before, she certainly was not one to question her good fortune. Brittany was a handful in all sense of the word but after having her by her side, even if though if hadn't been for that long, made Santana realize just how lonely she was _before _Brittany came along.

She used to think that all she needed was her ship, the one thing she valued and counted on more than anything, and the sky. Everything else had always found a way to disappoint her. But now, lying here Brittany in her arms and the blonde's exotic smell washing over her like a powerful wave, Santana had never felt the urge to want to keep something and hold onto it so strongly before. Brittany was so unlike any person she had ever encountered before, a bewildering mixture of chaos and sweet innocence, that managed to breakdown all of Santana's classic defenses before she even had a chance to put them up. She found herself completely disarmed by everything Brittany was and rather than wanting to run away in the opposite direction from the things that Brittany made her feel, she wanted to ensure that Brittany never left. Feelings like this were both terrifying and new for Santana but there were other factors that were troubling her along with her quickly developing feelings for the enigmatic blonde.

Could she really keep Brittany by her side, or more importantly keep Brittany safe from the people who were after her as well as complete her own run to save her own life?

"Uh oh." Brittany said, bringing her thumb up to gently swipe at the bridge between Santana's eyebrows. An action that immediately calmed her and brought her out from her thoughts.

"What?"

"That doesn't look like a good thought crinkle."

"A thought crinkle?"

"Uh huh." Brittany nodded. "Every time you're thinking too hard about something your face crinkles up like this," Brittany brought her eyebrows close together as if she were deep in though,trying to imitate Santana's face from before which caused Santana to laugh.

"I do not do that!" Unsure of how Brittany seemed to think she could claim to deeply read into her facial expressions. "And how would you know so much about my 'thought crinkles' as you call them?"

"I'm an excellent reader of people." She replied, matter-of-factly.

"Is that so?" Santana gave Brittany an amused grin, propping her head up with her fist as she faced her fully.

"So what am I thinking right at this moment?"

"Hmmm." Brittany pondered playfully, biting her lip in such a way that Santana thought was both adorable and sexy. Brittany moved her face closer to Santana's so that their lips were a mere hairsbreadth apart. Santana shivered at the feeling of the blonde's breath lightly ghosting across her lips. "I think, you're thinking of how much you want to kiss me right now."

Santana's smile grew into a smirk. "You're in the right area." Still teasing, she brought her right arm up and started skimming her hands down the blonde's side.

Brittany continued their teasing guessing game by moving her mouth to rasp into Santana's ear. "You're thinking of all the things I can do to you with my tongue." She gently licked at Santana's lobe, absolutely loving the blissful groan Santana let out when her teeth latched on to gently bite at it.

"Defintiely getting warmer." Santana was panting now, slowly feeling herself start to harden at Brittany's ministrations. She was surprised she had any amount of stamina left from the rate in which she had Brittany had gone at it the night before. It seemed however, that being anywhere near Brittany, never failed to send her arousal skyrocketing. A fact that was proven when Brittany moved on top of her, pale thighs bracketing tanned hips still teasing by keeping herself hovering just barely above Santana.

Brittany brought her face back up to stare deeply into Santana's eyes, all the while gently scratching her nails down the brunette's toned abdomen which forced Santana's hips to cant up into Brittany's center to which they both let out moans of approval. "And you're definitely thinking about how much you want to be inside me, watching me while I ride you into oblivion."

"_Gods, _You _are _good at this." And with that, Santana had enough with their teasing. She reached her hand up to cup the back of the blonde's head, threading her hands through golden tresses and slanting her mouth across Brittany's. moaning when sensuous lips parted to allow her access. They kissed over and over again, full of passion and need and hands greedily grasped at naked flesh, both trying to pull the other impossibly closer.

It would seem that the powers that be were against them. Before they could delve into what Santana could only guess to be round ten, a loud siren-like beeping noise reverberated throughout the ship. Brittany sat upright in alarm, her ass coming to rest on top of Santana's strong thighs. "What is that? What's happening."

Santana, still mesmerized by the sight of Brittany's breasts as the blonde sat astride her, took a little while to snap out of her daze and bring her attention to the noise that had rudely interrupted their about-to-be sexy times. She caught onto the noise, trying to detect where on the ship it's origin was.

"I don't know, but it's not coming from my ships alert system." Santana sat up, with Brittany still straddling her and placed her hands on pale hips. "I'm going to have to go see where it's coming from."

Brittany pouted at having to get off Santana's lap but hesitantly moved off of her and onto her back bringing the blanket atop Santana's cot up to cover her body. Brittany's pout alone was enough to make Santana say, fuck the noise. The ship could be on fire and Santana would still find it hard to move from Brittany's side, and her glorious naked body. But, the beeping was rather unrelenting, and she figured it would be better is she just figured out whatever the hell is was so she can go back to being underneath a dominant Brittany. She quickly got up and threw on some clothes, making sure to place a few reassuring kisses onto the blonde's still pouting lips to insure her quick return.

"I promise, I'll be right back baby." Giving Brittany one last soft kiss, she threw threw her a wink and made her way out the door making sure to shout over her shoulder. "Don't start back up without me!"

* * *

After a couple of minutes of searching, Santana narrowed down the location of the offending noise. The beeping seemed to be coming from one of the large stack of crates in the cargo bay.

Santana started moving a couple of crates out of the way by hand. Of course the one crate she would need to find would be the one buried all the way in the back of the bay, because why wouldn't it be? Grumbling after almost falling into a teetering stack of crates that Santana would have liked to punch one of Mako's goons in the throats for stacking so recklessly, she finally found the crate in question. For some strange reason the crate was emanating a greenish glow along with its incessant beeping, and it wasn't until Santana knelt down in front of it that her stomach dropped with dread.

"These things have fucking timers on them?"

Santana fell back flat on her ass in disbelief. Right on the top of the shipping container next to the large embossed pendant of the planet seal was a timer window, the numbers continuously counting down Santana's deadline letting out a loud beep every for every minute she wasted. Panicking, Santana started inspecting every stack of cargo containers in the bay. Sure enough, on top of every one of them right next to their planetary symbol was a timer, silently mocking her as all the numbers ticked away at different intervals.

Realizing that she was well and thoroughly in deep shit, she got her ass in motion. She needed to find the mission itinerary and figure out where this doomsday clock of the first crate needed to go.

She hastily ran towards the large set out double lockers dear the loading dock door that she normally kept all her standard paperwork in. They were empty save for some spare machinery parts and a set of oil stained mechanic's coveralls.

"Vete a la mierda!" Slamming the locker doors in disgust, Santana moved towards the various stacks of crates in the bay, hoping that the missing paperwork was perhaps attached to one of them.

"Stupid fucking Mako and his stupid fucking riddles." This was exactly why Santana didn't like going into business with sharks, she always found herself playing the bait.

Ten minutes later and Santana still hadn't come any closer to finding the shipment papers. Judging by the state the cargo bay was in, she could honestly say she looked everywhere. Various crates and lockers were overturned, their contents lay strewn about the cargo bag floor. Santana herself had taken up kicking one of the lockers repeatedly trying to take out her frustrations for her own foolish oversight. She had let herself get so caught up in protecting Brittany's life and her own feelings for the girl that she forgot that her life was on the line as well. After one particularly misplaced kick to the locker led to a rather painful throb that vibrated throughout her entire foot, she found herself pitched backwards and onto the grated floors of the cargo bay, landing flat on her ass. Gods, what a pathetic sight she must be. Thankfully Brittany was still back in her quarters and wasn't around to see such an embarrassing scene.

"San," Brittany came up from behind her, wearing nothing but the blanket they were laying on mere moments before and a nervous expression on her face. "Is everything okay?"

So much for that thought.

"I'm fine!" Santana said panicked, not wanting to let on to Brittany just how not fine everything actually was.

"Santana this place is a mess!" Brittany exclaimed, sweeping her gaze over the ransacked state of the cargo bay with great concern. After Santana had taken entirely too long to come back, Brittany had grown tired of waiting for her. Feeling impatient and horny, she casually made her way through the Albatross with only the small blanket from Santana's cot to cover her naked form. It wasn't until she heard a series of loud crashes and quite a few epithets echoing loudly throughout the corridors leading to the cargo bay did she pick up the pace only to find Santana in her current state. "What happened?" The blonde saw Santana grimace in pain and immediately knelt down in front of her to place a soothing hand on top of hers. "Are you hurt?"

Santana had never felt the urge to pout so much than right now. Here Brittany was, gorgeous and looking at her with concerned filled eyes of the most vibrant blue, and she still was barely wearing any clothes. The problem was, Santana couldn't enjoy it one bit because like the complete and utter asshole she was, she decided to take out her frustrations on a pile of indestructible metal. To top everything off she was no closer to finding any of the paperwork that could somehow tell her which planet she was supposed to deliver this shipment to and her foot hurt like hell.

"I..." Santana almost started to think of a lie to tell Brittany, but deflated almost immediately. There was no point in lying. She was in deep shit. Brittany was still possibly being chased by gods know who, her paperwork for the most life threatening smuggling run of her career seemed to have mysteriously vanished out of an airlock, and it looked like sexy times were being put in an indefinite hold until she could fucking figure out what she was going to do about this huge surmounting problem. Letting Brittany know all that couldn't possibly make things worse than that already were.

"No Britt," Santana shook her head. "It's not."

"Anything I could help with?"

Santana briefly smiled at Brittany's genuine sweetness. "I doubt it Britt. I can't find the loading papers for this cargo that tells me which symbol this planet belongs to and If I don't get this crate to its buyer in..." Santana looked at the glowing read numbers on the crate, "half a days time, I'm dead. I mean really dead, swimming with the fucking fishes dead. Well, I guess that would be swimming with the sharks. But the point is, I'm fucked."

Brittany moved past Santana's hopelessly dejected form and walked closer to the cargo crate in question. Curiously, she reached down to run her fingers over the large, engraved symbol on the top, eyes alight with recognition as she traced the grooved circular pattern.

"I know this symbol!" Brittany exclaimed with delight.

"What?" Santana scrambled up out of her pathetically slumped position on the floor to move closer to Brittany. "What do you mean you know this symbol? How?"

"I remember it from a book my father used to read to me when I was younger. This symbol was engraved on the inside of the front cover. It represent the planet the book hails from."

"And that planet would be?"

"It's Arith VI of course!"

"The church planet?" Now Santana was confused. Never having been there herself, she had heard tales about the history of the planet in passing but nothing stood out in particular that would make sense for one of Mako's shipment's to end up there. What could she possibly be delivering, that was most likely highly illegal to a planet like Arith VI and to whom? "Are you sure about this?"

Brittany nodded. "I'm positive. This symbol is exactly the same. I would recognize it anywhere." She ushered Santana closer to inspect the symbol on the top of the crate she was currently running her fingers over. "Do you see here? These twelve engravings represent the twelve worshiped gods and goddesses. They surround this prism in the center here, which represents the ancient holy temple of Arith VI from before the Great War. My father told be Arith VI used to be a place of great peace, but the war had changed the planet to that of peace to one of eternal conflict."

"How do you know so much about this?" Santana was intrigued, it seemed there was so much more to Brittany that she had yet to discover. Brittany was certainly keeping the scales balanced for as many times as Santana may have saved her from danger, she was certainly the one saving her ass now.

"When I was younger I used to think that I would never get off my planet. I never thought I'd experience the excitement and dangerous wonder of traveling to far off worlds so I took to studying them instead." Brittany's look turned somber as she stared down at the crate, still trailing her fingers a long the edges as she remained lost in her thoughts. "It's funny how things change..."

Brittany didn't elaborate further but instead shook off the bad feeling and turned towards Santana, her carefree and beautiful smile back in place. "I do not know who this crate of yours is meant for but it is destined for Arith VI, I'm sure of it."

Santana definitely trusted Brittany, having absolutely no reason not to. That still left the problem of figuring out who she was supposed to deliver the crate to and where she was supposed to find them on an unfamiliar planet. She wracked her brain trying to look at the facts from all angles. If Brittany's knowledge of the planet was correct then she was most likely looking for an individual that would gravitate towards the planet in order to blend in between the conflicting sides of religious purity and the seedy under-dwellings of society. It took a few seconds for the gears in Santana's head to turn before everything finally clicked. She almost laughed to herself for not realizing it right away.

"Fabray." She muttered, a look of utter distaste spreading across her face.

"Who's Fabray?" Brittany asked, shuffling closer to where Santana was standing.

"An old acquaintance," she replied, somewhat bitterly. Realizing that time was entirely of the essence, Santana reached down to grab Brittany's hand in her own, beginning to drag her out of the cargo bay.

"Come on, we need to hurry. We have someplace to be and not a whole lot of time to get there." First things first though, Santana thought taking a look over at herself and at Brittany, they really needed to get her dressed.

"Where are we going?" Brittany asked, after following Santana's lead and being brought back into Santana's quarters and given clothes to change into. Santana met her gaze, not looking pleased with the scenario they were about to head into.

"To see my old partner."


End file.
